Office Hours
by animallover5
Summary: Kaoru was trying to live her life to the best of her abilities. Everything changed when someone who she hadn't expected to see again came into her life. Now how is she going to take on a powerfuland did I mention hotdemon?
1. Prologue

**Office Hours**

**Prologue**

No one was there to answer the young girl's cries. No one was there to comfort her pain. Her screams stretched through the night as the ever growing darkness covered the alley of no return.


	2. Fateful Meetings

hi guys!!! this is my third story. sorry i'm not going to complete my danny phantom one. but i do hope this one is successful. so hope u guys enjoy. please review. oh and i nearly forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own rurouni kenshin. i do own the making of this story, despite that the character's names and personal appearance have changed. oh well, onto the story.

**Office Hours**

**Fateful Meetings**

Aww. Fresh morning coffee is best in the morning. And not in the obvious way. Good coffee is hard to come by, especially in taste. Don't get me wrong, I love the strong caffeine drink, but I would like something that wakes me up from my morning daze. Trust me, at my job you don't want to still be in sleep mode.

Today was going to be another big day. 'Whoopee!' I thought sarcastically. Work days are dull, but not as dull at my job. And busy work days are not worth mentioning. The only good part of the day is lunch and that's an hour.

My thoughts were interrupted as my best friend waved her hand at me. I knew we weren't suppose to interact during business hours, but I couldn't help it.

"What's up?"

"Not much. But we do have a new employee." Misao wore this big grin as if she was given an early christmas present. "And he is gorgeous!" It would be like MIsao to notice the small things.

"I thought you already have a boyfriend."

"He's my fiancé now," she giggled.

I blinked. They're... I felt intense happiness at this sudden revelation. You never would have thought Aoshi and Misao would be a pair. She was energetic and bubbly while he was quiet and serious. But love has a sense of humor.

"Congatulations!"

"Thanks, but back to the new guy. You've got to see him!"

"Why?" I mentally sighed. Nothing could stop Misao's talkative streak.

"Hello to Kaoru! We don't get many hotties here. We hardly get men here, period."

"That's not true."

"You know what I mean." Her eyes grew wide along with that crazy grin that I was about to make sure stayed off her face. "Here comes the _**hunk** _now."

I swear that Misao just falls to the floor when she meets some _**'hunk'** _of a man. If she didn't have a man of her own... Mentally, my mouth dropped. Misao was right, although I would never admit it to her. That's just suicide.

His bright red hair slightly moved with his every step. He had a mixture of purple and blue in his eyes. A strange color that suited him in every aspect. Glasses were covering them with their glassy shine. But it only increased his Hot 'O Meter. Unseen muscles flexed underneath his professional shirt. It 's confirmed. This man is a God who was sent to Earth to pleasure every woman's fantasy.

His smile was friendly. "Hello."

"Hi." Misao answered of course. I was too busy staring at the new guy with nothing to say. My mind couldn't even come up with anything past the thought of seeing such a man in front of me. "I'm Misao Makimachi. This is my friend, Kaoru Kamiya. It's nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure. I am Kenshin Himura. Do you know where the coffee room is? I'm new here." Like we didn't know that. Rumors spread fast in the office.

"I'm sort of busy, but I'm sure Kaoru can show you." Misao!!! If she wasn't my best friend, I would have _accidentally_ thrown her out the window from the highest floor. Just know that your time is coming.

The new guy smiled, like he knew what I was thinking. But then again, anyone could read my expressions. I mentally sighed as I mentally kicked MIsao. That little weasel was going to pay.

"The room is... uh, this way." Why am I feeling nervous? I only met the man. It's not like he's... just admit it Kaoru. He's 100 yummy. If I didn't have a boyfriend, I would eat him up like yesterday's gummy bears. Okay. With that thought clear, I'm going to take 20 cold showers along with some brainwashing television. Please don't let me become weird like Misao!!!

We entered into the small coffee room. Why am I being dramatic? The room is just at a moderate size with an old coffee maker and some rusty vending machines (that sadly, still works). Thankfully, there weren't that many people in line for the coffee. I don't know why. I just don't like big crowds. They make me hyperventilate. Which is why I always come to work early. Okay. That isn't the only reason. If I don't get up at the time I should, I become late. And I don't need that as a habit. So I set my time earlier and that way I can get to work with no problems.

Here I go again. I just realized I've been rambling inside my mind for the last few minutes. It must be stress because I do it everyday!!! It's good that tomorrow is Friday. Maybe I can do some "Personal Kaoru" time.

"Here it is. If you need anymore help, let me know." I plastered a sweet smile on my face. Great. Now I can get back to my little office and work myself to death while filling myself up with caffeine.

"I'll be sure to." I nodded my head to be polite. Something then occurred to me. Did I really hear him correctly? I thought I heard him say it like it was a hidden innuendo mixed with some sign of barely shown amusement. Calm down Kaoru. You probably imagined it. These days I'm becoming paranoid. Last week I had a dream about a long ago someone and nearly freaked out, thinking that it was sort of a sign. But nothing happened. And nothing happened now.

"Is there anything wrong?" His concern moved my sympathetic heart. I turned to him and gave him an assuring smile. For some reason, I touched his arm. It didn't feel bad either. I could feel his muscles rippling underneath the suit. I better get away from him fast! The last thing I need is to drool over a guy when I already have a great man in my life. Yet, the feel of him was familiar. Now it was my turn for concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." I didn't believe him. I think his breathing became more shallow and deep, like he needed some air.

"Are you...?" I looked into his eyes. Big mistake. What I saw were tinges of gold. And not true gold color either. It was more of an amber color, only richer. That made me freeze. Because the last time I had seen those kind of eyes, I was sixteen and I was looking into the eyes of an over-confident boy.

* * *

so how'd u like? i know kaoru sounds different from what she is in the anime/manga. but i know that my story will turn out to be interesting. hope u guys review: )


	3. Identities

hi guys!!! this is my third story. sorry i'm not going to complete my danny phantom one. but i do hope this one is successful. so hope u guys enjoy. please review. oh and i nearly forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own rurouni kenshin. i do own the making of this story, despite that the character's names and personal appearance have changed. oh well, onto the story.

**Office Hours**

**Identities**

My eyes slowly opened. Where am I? The room looks familiar, but it isn't my bedroom. Recognition dawned as I realized that I wasn't in my apartment. I was at my job. The coffee room to be exact.

"How long have I been out?" I nearly jumped when I heard an answer.

"Around ten minutes." Wow. A new record. Truth be told, I never fainted that much. And now I'm flushing in embarrassment because I knocked out while I was in the same room as the new guy. Life couldn't get any better than this. Something was strange, though. It kept bugging me until I noticed that we were alone.

"Where did everyone go?" I had to admit that I was amazed no one was sticking around.

"To their offices. I convinced them that you would be fine. But are you really alright? You had started swaying and then collapsed."

"Yes I'm fine." It's funny. For the last several minutes, all we were talking about was if the other was fine or not. It shows how good we are at conversations.

"Did you eat anything?" I was a bit distracted. He had said that he made everyone leave, and for my sake. Strange that _that _touched my little heart. Really. Like I mentioned before, I hate crowds. It would take over fifty policemen to get these nosy busybodies away. Sometimes, that wouldn't even work.

"Yeah, I think that's it." I wasn't exactly lying. I'm not even half a decent cook. My boyfriend, Enishi, wasn't improved either. What's more, I didn't want to tell the new guy, I mean Kenshin, the truth.

"Here. Eat this." He handed me a muffin. He wasn't going to relent so I took it. I don't usually eat muffins, but the aroma smelled so delicious that I didn't care. Funny, though. I didn't think that he had a basket filled with fresh muffins. Again I flushed.

I always had good table manners until now. When I looked up at him, he was more relieved than amused. That was good, I guess.

"I sometimes bake snacks in case if I get hungry. I'm glad I brought some today." And I was glad too. That muffin was so good, I just anted to snatch the rest of them and gobble them up. But that would show that I was a pig. A little bit of jealousy crawled through my being. I wish I could cook as good as this guy did.

I would have died if anyone tried my food, and they might too. Wonderful fireworks were shooting off in my mouth. I had a faint suspicion that he once worked as a chef.

"Thanks for the muffin. I think I'll head back to my office."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." Kenshin is so nice. Guilt pretty much followed me as I walked through the doors. It must have been frightening to worry about a woman who (for no reason) fainted. No one had ever cared...

What am I saying?! I have Enishi. He treats me like a queen. Maybe. Probably. I don't know. I'm just confused. And I hate being confused. Everything was great until my brain had gone on the fritz.

All I can say is that I need therapy. And lots of it. I was almost to my office when I realized I had left my purse. _That's just peachy_, I thought sarcastically. Now I'll have to go back. But it wouldn't be bad seeing the new guy again. What the heck is wrong with me?

The door to the coffee room was open. Then again, hardly anyone could close it. The new guy, Kenshin I should say, stood right by the counter. He looked pained. He wasn't howling or anything, otherwise he would need help.

So I sneaked my way to the purse. It was right where I left it. Good. When I turned around Kenshin had his fingers almost digging into the wood. In concern, I would have have reached out to him, but his skin suddenly rippled. Literally. What was going on?

* * *

uh oh. looks like kaoru found herself in a dilemma. u'll find out what happens next in the next chappie. i'll write soon! 


	4. Changes

ok.. i'm naswring some questions or requests. i wasn't going to have tomoe as a past love. she will be in the story, but not like that. and the story is listed as kk. but i think it would be more bkk. but kenshin's eye color only changes. he doesn't have that double personality thing. he's just kenshin. with that cleared out, onto the story!

**Office Hours**

**Changes**

I was scared beyond belief. But I didn't run. I didn't even call the cops. All I did was watched the man before me change into something that could never be really explained by mankind's own reality.

His ears became sharper and pointier. His hair looked more messier than when it had been. It must have been... I don't know what it was. It was just something I had experienced once before. Not like this though.

Fear began to grip me in its icy claws. The hair had that same golden shine. And the ears... I could never forget how inhuman they looked.

Kenshin slowly turned around. I knew I didn't say anything. Even my beating heart had stopped at the beginning of this transformation. I guess it would be best to assume that he has good hearing. Sharp hearing to be precise.

His eyes were that golden color I had seen earlier. Yet, there was a swirl of that purple hiding beneath the solid amber. It was all familiar. The only difference was that, at the time, we weren't standing in the building's coffee room.

Only one word could go through my mind at that very instant. It was the only word that could resound through my whole being. "You."

The one thing that I hated more than anything else was his speed. Everytime I tried to run away, he would catch me. If I only had my morning mug in my hand.

One second I was heading to the door, and the next, I was in his arms. Everything had moved so fast that it took me a bit to comprehend what had happened. When things finally came out of slow motion, I tried to break free from my captor's grasp. That only succeeded in him pulling me closer to stop me from making too much movement.

That didn't stop me from kicking him, especially near an oh-so special place. "Still the same spirited girl."

"I'll show you spirited." I tried to use the same kick on him. But he anticipated it. That's another thing I can't stand. When he has understood the move, he uses it to his advantage. Although I do admire the switch in strengths and weaknesses, my admiration ends there. And nothing is more worse than having that same tactic used on you.

He chuckled. The nerve of the guy. He always has to find something amusing in what I do or say. I need to get away from him. Otherwise, things are going to get bloody. And I don't mean on his end. Wow. This is a weird time to be thinking of puns. But then it wouldn't be an obvious one.

"Let go."

"I don't think so, kitten." I gritted my teeth.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? It suits you." I just want to wipe away that amused grin off of his face.

His expression became suddenly serious. This wasn't a surprise. His mood could switch as quickly as indecisive shoppers. "We do need to talk, kitten."

I knew he said the unwanted nickname just to tease me, but it didn't stop me from wanting to shrivel away from the intense look in his eyes. I hated how I could melt so easily when I was in his hold.

The good news is that some strange force saved me. As the saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. My not-so-great rival, Tomoe, had walked in to get some coffee (duh) or to look at the gorgeous hunk. Most likely the latter.

She was smiling at me, which was weird. No, correction, she was smiling at the person behind me. Like I said, he has super hearing. He could surpass Superman. Somehow, he had moved away so that the scene would look like that he was just making sure I was steady on my feet.

I have to admit that his best quality is knowing how I feel and giving me my personal space. The nosy busybodies already had gossiped about my sudden collapse. There was no way I was going to have anymore rumors saying that _I'm_ hitting on the new guy. Which is in no way true.

I spun around to see that Mr. Golden Eyes had turned back into Mr. _Nice _Guy. How did he do that? You would think that it would take time for, whatever creature he is, to change back into his human form.

Knowing this was my chance, I walked out as fast as I could.

* * *

whew! another chapter. but it's always fun writing this. so kaoru knows kenshin, but from where? u'll find out sometime soon. 


	5. Shock I

i'm so sorry!!!!!!!!! i was busy due to school. and weekends are my free day. so i'm sorry for not updating as soon as u would have liked. this chapter is probably a little short. but that's ok. i'll make one long chapter, but that one will take a while to do. but i am not going to stop writing this story. i do not have writer's block. i's just a fact of laziness. sigh anyway, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I'd be the happiest girl alive.

**Office Hours**

**Shock**

Home at last. I thought I never would be able to make to it. Since Kenshin was a creature from another world (figuratively speaking), you would think he would have found a way to corner me. But then, he always did know when I needed my space.

I need to stop repeating myself.

I opened my apartment door. That was funny. I thought it was locked. Did I forget to properly close it when I left? My memory said that I did. Shrugging, I went inside.

Turning around, I closed the door and set the appropriate locks. You never can be too cautious, especially if you know that a certain demon would come knocking sometime soon.

I froze. What was that? Please tell me that I'm just being paranoid. There is not someone here in my apartment. And if there is, I better locate a broom. Or some other kind of weapon that I can use to defend myself.

Why not call the police? Like those bastards could do anything. They would be my _very_ last option. Besides, I most likely would see Mr. Fujita and that man is one son of a...The noise distracted me from my thoughts.

So somebody _was_ inside my apartment. Well today is their unlucky day. Because Kaoru Kamiya is angry and beyond pissed. Too bad the unfortunate soul would be useful for target practice. Unless it was a cute kitten or something. But then how would something that walked on four legs get inside the building? There wasn't a NO-ANIMAL rule for nothing.

Sneaking across the floor, I saw my target. I grabbed the first thing close by. Hopefully, it would be my brother Sano. Okay. He's not really my brother. We're just close like that. And you don't know how many times he broke into my apartment. He's had many close calls with a knife aimed at his face.

It's good to know that you have a doctor in the family. And who I mean is my cousin, Megumi. If she didn't practice medicine and all that good stuff, then there wouldn't be hope for not only Sano, but Yahiko. What can I say? It's fun to beat up on my little bro.

My weapon crashed on the unsuspecting victim, but I suddenly found myself falling forward. What? That wasn't supposed to happen. My 'victim' chuckled.

"Kitten, you never cease to surprise me."

I knew it was too much to hope for that he wouldn't come to my home. But a girl has to try, right? He stood right by the wall next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I gritted out. His eyes softened before they became serious.

"Kaoru, we need to talk."

* * *

ooh. that's the first time he called her kaoru. i wonder what they need to talk about. u'll find out later in other chapters. review please!!! 


	6. Shock II

sorry that this chapter is late. i'm glad u were waiting patiently for this. ok. another maybe short chapter. but it's pretty longer than my other ones. i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own rk. if i did, I COULD RULE THE WORLD!!!!! MWAHAHAHA. cough excuse me. don't know where that came from. onto the story!**

* * *

**

**Office Hours**

'I should be used to his instant mood changes,' I thought. "Talk about what?" I had an idea of what he was going to say.

"Kaoru, you know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't." It was priceless to see the frustrated look on his face. I need to keep a Kodiak camera for such instances.

"Kaoru," he said gently. Of course, the typical bully move. Make the victim all nervous while you get all close and personal. The perfect tactic to goad a person to do one's bidding. Good that I still have the broom in my hand.

"Watch it," I said, "Otherwise, you're head is going to meet my broom handle." The jerk has the nerve to smile. "How did you get in here anyway?" A good way to change topics.

"The door." I was very close to actually smashing this handle against his skull. But undoubtedly, it would result in an uncomfortable backside.

"I know the door, but how did you get past it?" I asked pleasantly, showing more teeth than I could possibly manage.

"I unlocked it." He dangled the key in front of me. How did he...? I really need to check my purse more often. I know I have a spare, but I use that more than the original. I snatched the key out of his hand.

"You..."

"I'm sure you'll have a new, colorful name for me, but we're getting off of topic." Dang it. I thought I had distracted him long enough to forget the dreaded topic. Another thought came to my head.

Before he could bring it up, I interrupted him. "Are you hungry?"

He shot me a look. "You don't cook."

"I do, occasionally."

"Occasionally being the opporitve word."

"You never had a problem with my cooking."

"I'm the only one who can stand it." He did NOT just say that. I might need to see how much is in my bank account before I strangle this idiot. "And you might poison me with molding food."

"I wouldn't do that," I said sweetly. That wouldn't be a bad idea. Since I was able to pass him, I have an open path to the kitchen. I could brew some nasty potion that would make him choke just looking at it.

"Kitten, you're already having ideas. And I know how capable you are when it comes to a knife."

"No you don't." Darn it.

"You tried to stab me with it the last time."

"Because you were distracting me." I bit my lip. I don't like how this conversation is going. I could see the brief flash of violet to gold before they went back to that soft purple color.

"You know," he purred, "It might be a good idea for you to cook again." Oh no. Demon alert!

"Battousai, you better not get any ideas." I held the broom threateningly.

"And what if I did?"

"You'll see yourself thrown into a ditch, tied up and gagged." Why did I have to lock the door? It's not like he wouldn't catch me, but it would have been easier to escape. Too bad that there is a No Animal policy. A rottweiler or a pitt could have been very helpful.

Then again, all he has to do is growl and flash his teeth at it. And I don't have the patience for a pet. I would have to train it, walk it, play with it, feed it... I'm just getting tired thinking about it.

Concentration Kaoru! All he has to do is get you when you're not being careful. It would be like him to find any weaknesses. This wouldn't be so bad if we were talking about the past. What am I talking about? Either way, I would end up in this situation. But I wouldn't put up such a face. I really hate it how easy I can turn into a puddle around him.

"How would you be able to do that?"

"It would be easy." He grinned.

"But to tie me up, you would need to get close enough. And I can assure you that it wouldn't be an easy task."

"Because you're stronger and way faster than me."

"Exactly." This guy has vanity issues. So what if he could outmatch me in a sword match? And be able to beat me in a 100 yard race. And that he's a way better cook. Okay. He's just talented. So what? I have talents too. I don't know if they're the kind that would win me a trophy or whatever.

While I was talking to him, I made my way to the kitchen. I'm sure by now he's caught on. Unless you made a plan within a plan, he would most likely know what your next move would be. It's like some overgrown chess game. Speaking of which, you would think he would be good at that too.

Okay. When I turn my back for one second, he'll try to tackle me. If I go to the left, I'll be cornered. If I go to the right, I might be able to catch one of the sharp utensils I left on the counter. But he might have already mapped out my whole kitchen. So he'd be expecting that. So then if I corner myself, I could make a run to the counter. But he could be expecting that. So... Forget it! He'll probably think I'll go to the right so I'll go to the left. There! That's a plan.

I'm almost to the kitchen doorway. To make this easy, I'll count to three. 1 Mississippi... I'm one step away. 2 Mississippi... I'm in the kitchen now.

"Three!" I shouted. As I expected, he used his speed to try to pin me to the floor. Too bad that his momentum would carry him to the cabinets. Now get up and run!

I nearly dodged him but I fell to the floor. Come on Kaoru! I gritted my teeth and reached up to the island. Almost there. Got it.

I swiftl backed up as I showed the knife in my hand. I couldn't help but feel proud and excited. For the first time, my plan worked. But that was too easy.

I could clearly see that I wasn't out of danger yet. The demon before me was only mildly amused. He took one step towards me. My heart couldn't help but pound in my chest.

"Stay back, if you make one more step..."

"You'll what? I know how much you dislike blood, Kaoru." Bastard. Why does he have to know me so well?

"I would." It's hard to make yourself look threatening when you're scared out of your wits.

"Would you really? You may act tough but you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yes I would." He laughed. The nerve of some people.

"Maybe a fly," he agreed. He took another step forward. The knife was so close to his chest. One good thrust... But damn that bastard! He was right. I'm a chicken when I see blood. It makes me all woozy and sick to my stomach.

As quick as lightning, he caught my wrist. The knife clattered to the floor. I was trapped between his arms and the counter at my back. My eyes were wide with a mixture of shocka nd surprise.

He grinned as he said, "I win again, kitten."

* * *

so u see that the 'talk' hasn't happened yet. it will. but i can't tell u when. anyway, if u have any questions, let me know. also, i will try to get a second chapter in. but no promises. 


	7. Shock III

here is the next chappie. there was a lot of editing going on to get it ready. but i'm proud to say, it's complete. so here it is. enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own rk. **

* * *

**

**Office Hours**

How did I end up in this situation? After he had trapped me between him and the counter, I felt him reach for my wrists. It took me a second to realize what he was doing. The jerk had tied my hands together! And how he found some kind of rope, I have no idea. It's just like him. Battousai is very efficient at using everyday objects to his disposal.

"What did you just do?" I yelled at him as he stepped back. I realized I couldn't wrench my hands free. "You better untie me, now." He didn't answer. The bastard only picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you idiot!" I didn't care that I was screeching like a banshee. I couldn't believe tht he would have the nerve... I felt him wince. Good. Despite my hands being tied, my kicks would be able to make target.Even though, obviously in pain, he was able to get to my couch and place me onto it.

"Kitten, you haven't lost your touch."

"I make it an exercise to kick random strangers. Now untie me." I struggled to get my hands free.

"I can't do that, kitten."

"Yes you can. And stop calling me that!" When I'm free, I'm going to wipe the grin from his face.

"The name suits you. One minute, you're showing your claws. The next, you're adorable and quiet. I'm sure you purr in your sleep." Don't blush Kaoru! That would mean he's won.

"That's good to know. Now would you please untie me."

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"You're language..."

"I don't care! I want to be untied now." I hate it when he smirks like that.

"If I do, then you'll try to run away. And you can't keep trying to stop the inevitable."

"Why not?" I had to say something. If I didn't, I would do something stupid. Like cry. His face softened.

"You know the reason, Kaoru."

"I keep telling you, I don't."

"Kaoru..." At that moment, my stomach growled. Despite my embarrassment, I felt relieved. "I'll take it that you didn't eat lunch."

"I did eat." He gave me a disbelieving look. "Fine. They were gummy worms."

"You always did love sugar," he muttered. "I'll make us something. But first..." I wish I knew where he kept getting all this stuff. He would be a good magician.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't escape."

"So you're tying my legs together?"

"Yes. I know you too well, kitten. You'd try to run with my back turn."

"It's not like you wouldn't catch me," I said under my breath. I knew he heard because his lips twitched. Stop it Kaoru! It's in the past now.

"If you need me, kitten, just call." Danr it. Why does he have to look so gentle? I sighed. I'm stuck in this predicament and there's no way I'm going to get out of it.

I should have known that he would come after me. It's been like four years. Of course he would somehow come to my job and I would be surprised and scared... Now, it seems stupid that I ran. Battousai, Kenshin (whoever he is) would always find me. Nothing could ever stop him from his goal.

I don't knwo why running away from him would sound like a good idea. I even started over, making him a forgotten dream. Too bad that it resurfaced. I hope that weasel girl tries to call me. Then maybe she would try to come over and break into my apartment and see what's wrong. But this whole day has been wrong. And the day that my family and friends don't break into my home is the day that I'm held hostage in my house.

The only problem is that my captor is feeding me whatever that he thinks doesn't belong in the trash can. And he's not demanding ransom. He jus wants to talk. About our past relationship. Of course, dread was filling me with its deathly liquid.

I don't want him to know that I... Keep your cool, Kaoru. If he hears you cry then he's going to demand what's wrong. First he would probably hold me and try to calm me down.

Darn it! It would be so easy to hate him if he wasn't so nice. I wish he was the kind of guy who would step back when he realized that you belong to another. But that would make him fight for me more. And he would say that I was his first. Sometimes he's so predictable, other times you don't know who he is.

I can smell the food cooking. I don't know why I'm not trying to escape. Maybe I'm tired of running. I tried to avoid him for four years. I could try to work this out. Get it over with. But... I hate this! He makes me so confused. I don't know if I'm feeling happy or miserable. I don't if I should laugh or scream. Damn you Battousai! Why do you always have to twist my heart up?

Speaking of the devil, he came out from the kitchen. "It would be more appropriate to eat at the table. But it's your choice." See what I mean?

"I think the table. I'm getting too comfortable." He gave a small chuckle.

"I'll untie you if you promise to be a good girl."

"What am I? Five?"

"Kaoru, you'll either stay tied up or you'll walk freely in your apartment. Which choice do you want?"

"Walk freely," I muttered. I try to keep my eyes down. I don't want to see that twinkle in his eye that shows that he's amused. As he promised, he untied the ropes on my legs and wrists.

Being the gentleman he was, he escorted me to the kitchen. Which was ridiculous. This is my apartment. Or maybe he wanted to make sure I wouldn't dash away from him again. I'm too tired to do that right now.

He pulled out my chair as I sat in it. It's amazing how such simple ingredients could make such a big meal. Typical. He made one of those noodle dishes. I think this one is lasagna. Or spaghetti. Maybe a mixture of the two.

Why does he have to know me so well? The dinner started off quiet. It suddenly occurred to me that this was like a date. No. Get that thought out of your head. There's nothing romantic about being in my apartment, eating spaghetti or lasagna with the red-haired demon you thought you left behind.

And another thing, he isn't talking. That's strange. He really wanted to get this matter straightened out. But he probably knew that I wasn't ready to talk. Unless he's at his limit, Battousai wouldn't force anyone to give out information until they were ready.

And this food is really good. Instead of using his charms, he could just cook for some girl and she would love him forever. Not that I would. He just makes good food. Any idiot who thinks a man cooking is weird should just jump off a bridge. It's a great quality, especially if you're not a decent cook.

"Why does your food have to be so good?" Oops. I just said that out loud. Bad Kaoru. Bad.

"If you want to learn how to cook, I could teach you." What? Did I hear correctly?

"What did you say?"

There was another twinkle in his eye. "I said..."

"I know what you said." I scowled. "But why?"

"You want to learn, don't you?"

"Yes." I never went to those cooking classes because I would feel so weird. And I don't think I would have the patience.

"Then I want to teach you." I can't argue with that. But I can't help feel there is a deeper reason than that. I felt suspicious. There were always motives underneath his logic.

"You better not want any favors."

"My only favor is not to poison me with anything you think is edible." I gave him another scowl.

"I don't believe you."

"That my intentions are noble?" He gave a small grin. "It would give me something to do after work." He picked up the dishes and deposited them into the sink.

"Leave them. I'll clean them later." He hesitated and then stepped away from the counter.

No one ever notices it until they're close, but he wasn't that tall. He was taller than me, but that was another thing that was on his long list of achievements.

"We'll start tomorrow, right after work." I guess that made sense. It's best to start as soon as possible. It was amazing that he didn't demand to stay here for he night. And other nights as well.

He headed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru." I felt a chill in my bones. Hold it together. Don't lose your cool. "I should also mention," he said as he stepped through the door, "I'm finding an apartment in this complex." What?

My mouth must have popped open because he gently lifted it up. "This way I can keep an eye on you. It was either find the closest apartment or stay here. I'm sure you wouldn't want the last option, so I'll be right down the hall." No way. This couldn't be happening. "It's happening Kaoru." I hate it when he does that. "I lost you once. I'm not losing you again. You should know I always come after what's mine." The door shut after him. A relief.

Yet, I couldn't stop the weakening in my legs. The look in his eyes... I placed my hand onto the wall to keep my balance. He's used that look on me many times before, but none of them could have affected me like this.

He had that look of a predator ready to pounce on his prey. I'm sure that if he didn't keep himself in control he would have... He would have... I blushed. I need to stop thinking of these things. But I can't help it.

I had reached my room and fell onto the bed. Work is going to be miserable. I can already feel it. And it's because of the man with the golden violet eyes.

* * *

haha. i love it when kenshin goes possessive. i can't wait until enishi comes. i think that's going to be hilarious. and now u have an idea of what they need to talk about. but u still won't know why it happened until later. again sorry. until next time... and please review. 


End file.
